The Warlocks R Us
by Doug2
Summary: Sequel to The Evil Inside Us. Prue, Piper and Phoebe must go up their evil counterparts. Please review.


Warlocks Return

Heading to school Phoebe heard a knock on the door. Not a firm knock, but one that barely registered.

"Yes?" said the chipper Phoebe. "PAM!" she cried out. It was the witch she had met when she and her sisters had been turned into warlocks! In a different world Pam was one of the Charmed Ones.

"Phoebe," she said weakly. "Phoebe, they're after us. Help me!" said Pam as she collapsed.

"Oh God. Piper!" she called out.

"Yes, Phoebe. Oh my gosh. Let's get her in!" said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe helped get Pam on their couch.

"Uh, isn't this uh, Pam?" asked Piper.

"The other worldly time freezer. I don't know what she's doing here, but she wants OUR help!" said Phoebe.

"OK. Let's find out what she wants. Just remember the last time she saw us, she wanted to vanquish us," said Piper very worried.

"OK, I rushed home in the middle of my biggest assignment yet. What's the emergency? Everything is so peaceful here," said Prue.

"Ah, look at our sleeping house guest!" said Piper.

"What the hell?" said Prue. "That's Pam. I think!"

"Yep. She made it to our world and she wants OUR help. She's in such bad shape that I thought I'd let her sleep till we got you home. Oh Pam, wake up," said Phoebe rocking her gently.

"NO, no, no, stop it!" she cried pulling away.

"Hey, settle down. You're among friends! Remember you said you wanted a friend. We're all Charmed Ones here," said Piper.

"Oh, lord. I just can't get it out of my head. Once you left, the real Prue, Piper and Phoebe returned. Nothing happened for a few months, but then they came after us. They were so mad how you three and my sisters and I had screwed up their lives. They planned very well and captured us. I just managed to escape to find you. YOU have to help us out!" begged Pam.

"What can we do?" asked Prue.

"We have to rescue Paige and Priscilla and vanquish your double gangers," said Pam.

"We now have to go and vanquish ourselves?" asked Piper.

"Sort of. But at least you are the good witches this time. And you have the powers you're used to," replied Pam.

"What happened to Piper and Leo and their baby?" asked Piper remembering that she carried it for a few days.

"Oh, he's still a white lighter and has the baby. That's another reason for that Piper to hate you. You STOLE her BABY AND MAN!" said Pam.

"Self-hate. Interesting. Well, guys? Do we cross the dimensional gap again?" asked Piper.

"I say yes. We fight evil anywhere even if the evil is us," said Phoebes.

"The evil is us? You certainly have a way with words, Phoebes. Now I must really deal with my evil side. OK. Let's help out the other Charmed Ones. How do we cross this time? It was the work or a demon last time!" said Prue.

"This amulet provides a gateway across the gulf. Hold on and we can cross it," said Pam looking excited for the first time since she got there.

"Hang on Charmed Ones! We have another job to do!" said Phoebe as all of them disappeared from Halliwell Manor.

The four of them appeared in some basement.

"This is not the Manor," said Piper.

"No, that was burned to the ground by those other three," said Pam.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe looked up into he eyes of the evil Prue and Phoebe.

"Pam, why are we?" said Phoebe as they saw Pam change into the evil Piper.

"Oh, God!" said Phoebe.

"You didn't discover all of my tricks. Morphing isn't good for pregnant ladies," she sneered.

Both Prue and Piper had their hands tied while Prue's eyes were covered. The evil Phoebe kicked the real one to the ground tying her up. They were thrown into the cell next to Paige, Pam and Priscilla all similarly gagged and bound.

Paige said, "We should have killed them when we had a chance. Then their evil counterparts would not have come back."

"They were helping us. I prefer to consider them our friends," said Pam.

"Great! And all of us FRIENDS can die together very FRIENDLY-like!" exclaimed Paige.

"So what did happen after we left?" asked Prue.

"Your evil twins showed up very angry at the demise of the Dark Shadows. They joined up with another gang that they tried to double-cross. Now they are horsemeat for both good witches and quite a few warlocks, too," said Paige.

"Then they appeared on our doorsteps claiming to be you, again lost." said Priscilla. "Somehow they cloaked their thoughts or future or whatever and I didn't see them coming. Before we knew it, they had the spell used to get you three home and we were tied up down here. And they claim that our house and the Book of Shadows are ashes."

"They told us that, too. But they just may be applying pressure. What is it they want?" asked Phoebe.

"What else? Our powers!" said Paige.

"Then why do they need us? We all have the same powers," said Phoebe.

"First they get two sets. Each of them gets two new powers. Second, they want you all dead!" said Paige

"It thought we had sort of set up a new life for Piper and Leo." said Piper.

"That dark lighter did fine. He is even raising their little girl named Patty. But the evil Piper wanted nothing of a better life. So the three sisters vowed to destroy both sets of Charmed Ones!" said Pam.

Nothing else was spoken and the prisoners drifted off to sleep. When Prue awoke the following morning, her hands were still tied from behind and her eyes were covered. Now she was lying on some raised cold flat metal surface.

Cold and hungry Prue called out, "Where am I?"

"You're here with me, sweetie!" said a voice that could only have been her own. It had a sarcastic and a wicked tone that Prue never processed.

"Prudy?" she asked.

"Yes. You will not be getting your eyes uncovered. I know your powers well. And if you try that astral projection, your real body will be dead before you open your eyes. Where so you get the idea you can ruin other people's lives?" she asked Prue. "We had a good thing going here. No Charmed Ones after us. And then you and your sisters bungle your way here and think you know what is best for us!" she sneered.

"All we did was what we have always done. Help the innocent. Fight evil," explained Prue.

"Well, you picked on the wrong warlocks this time. We have plans for you, my sweetie," said Prudy.

"Why don't you just kill us now!" said Prue.

"Because you caused us enough pain, we are going to make sure you have plenty of the same. And then we dump your bodies in a spot where those warlocks after us will find them. They are stupid and will think you are us and we will be free," said Prudy triumphally.

"Why doesn't Freebie just created some duplicates?" asked Prue.

"Sure, but we think you deserve to die and then we'll conveniently use your bodies for such. A simple and effective plan," said Prudy.

"You certainly sound like me," said Prue.

"Maybe. But basically I am not you. I am in for me any my sisters! That's it!" said Prudy. "And you will be the first to go! Feel the heat from my hands! Yesssss! Let me turn it up a bit!"

"Yeee-ooowww" screamed Prue in pain.

"Phoebe, oh Phoebe. WAKE UP!" said a voice through the mist.

"Ah, ow!" cried Phoebe as she found herself tied to a tilted table with her feet and hands tied at the corners.

"Have a nice sleep?" sneered Freebie.

Phoebe took a good look at her. It was herself except for the rainbow colored hair, tattoos and the wicked gleam in her eye. And she was eyeing Phoebe very closely.

"Let us go home. We never intended any harm to you!" cried Phoebe.

"Oh right. No harm. You killed all of my lovers and put this goody image over me. If you don't know how much fun a man is, then you should have let us be," laughed Freebie.

"I prefer the love and respect that goes with it," said Phoebe.

"Uh, no thanks. You live for today. Who knows that may happen to a warlock tomorrow," replied Freebie.

"Look Freebie. We really aren't that much different. I felt the same way once. Long ago. Can we find some common ground? Help us out and can make sure you have it all! Love and everything," urged Phoebe.

"Yea? Well, I don't need it. I have Gronk," she said smiling.

In walked a pretty good looking very well built warlock with blue eye and close cropped hair cut.

"Your tastes have improved Freebie over the old Dark Shadows gang remembers," said Phoebe.

"Yea. I must say. You like him? You want to have him?" she said sticking out her tongue seductively. "He's going to help me out. I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" she said waving.

"Freebie, what! Come back here! Don't leave me tied up like this! Freebie!" cried out Phoebe.

"You sure look like my girl. This should be easy!" as he crawled up on top of Phoebe.

Phoebe struggled and screamed, but could not stop him.

Piper woke up finding her in a position similar to Prue.

"What in the world!" she said as she saw her exact duplicate standing there. Her hands were tied so she couldn't use them.

"Well. How'd you like that little trick I pulled? Worked pretty good, I'd say!" said Pippy.

"Yep. Fooled us. So what's your problem?" asked Piper.

"My problem. Whoa. Well, I had this wonderful loving dark lighter and some prissy little do-gooder gets him to go straight! He worshipped me! Anything I would have asked for he would have given to me! Me! Me!" cried Pippy in tears. "And you took that away from us! I tried to live his way, but he was just too different now and with the baby he wanted to raise a bunch of good witches and white lighters. I couldn't do that! You stole my family and my whole life from me. Why couldn't you stay where you were? I HAD a LIFE HERE. Hard as it was, it was still MINE! AND I LOVED THAT MAN! BUT AFTERWARDS HE DIDN'T LOVE ME! So here I am alone and childless. Thanks to YOU Miss Piper!" she said sneering at her.

"Ummm. I'm sorry things went this way. You two could have lived the happily ever after part with him after that," said Piper.

"You're sorry! Since you deprived me of my life I will deprive you of yours, slowly," she said grinning evilly. Her fingers turned into knives as she got closer to Piper's arm. Piper screamed as a knife started cutting into her.

Priscilla still tied up saw something moving from outside their bars. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were floating in with their evil counterparts behind them. The Charmed Ones were unceremoniously dumped into the cell each suffering from their torturous experience. Prudy sealed them in their cell by welding the door shut. Prudy, Pippy and Freebie looked down at the Charmed Ones with contempt and a bit of satisfaction.

"Good God, what have you done with them, you bastards?" Priscilla screamed at them.

"Nothing they didn't deserve," giggled Freebie.

"And you'll be getting the same, when we're done with them!" said Prudy.

"They need medical treatment. They need help!" sexclaimed Priscilla.

"YOU do it if you're so worried about them!" said Pippy as she pulled the binding off of her.

Prudy, "Freebie, keep on eye on them. Only the premonition witch is to be free. Watch them close!"

"Yea, yea. Prissy Priscilla only. No problem," she whined as she started changing her nail color. Black to dark blue to red and back again.

Priscilla went over to Piper whose arm was badly bleeding and who had mercifully fainted. In her arm had been carved something. Priscilla tore off some of her blouse to put pressure on the wound. Cleaning it off she realized it was the symbol from the Dark Shadows warlock gang. Piper would never forget that group of warlocks.

After the bleeding had stopped, she checked out Prue. She had second-degree burns up and down her right leg. There was little she could do for her without the right ointments.

"Can you get me a medical kit? Something, Freebie?" pleaded Priscilla.

"No, I will not. That's what suffering is supposed to be about. Leave me alone, I'm busy!" Freebie said disgusted as she went back to her nails.

Phoebe was the first to come around. Her clothes were in shreds and bruises were developing over much of her body.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned.

"Lay still, Phoebe. You're hurt pretty bad," said Priscilla cradling her head.

"Prue, Piper?" she asked weakly.

"They need medical treatment as much as you." said Priscilla. "Could we at least have some water here?" she asked Freebie.

"Oh all right," she said as she waved her hand and a grungy old bucket of water appeared.

Priscilla gave Phoebe a drink.

"I want to see my sisters," Phoebe pleaded weakly.

"YOU lie there. They are better off asleep. I'll try and wash Prue's burns," said Priscilla.

"B-b-burned?" asked a shaken Phoebe.

"Yes. And Piper's been mutilated. But I think they are stable," said Priscilla holding her hand. "I think I can guess what happened to you."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before. Is there anyone who will try and save you? Your white lighter? We're much too far from our own guide," said Phoebe.

"I don't know where she is. And I should have seen them coming. This whole thing is my fault!" Priscilla said weeping.

"You can't always see what is coming. I know, it's happened to me too," said Phoebe moaning as she shifted to lie next to Priscilla.

"And now both world's sets of Charmed Ones will be no more," cried Priscilla.

"There must be a way!" thought Phoebe as she looked up wondering what their fate was going to be.

Priscilla continued to watch over the Charmed Ones. Prue and Piper drifted in and out of consciousness crying in pain when they were half-awake. Phoebe laid there crying for her sisters and crying for the emotional torture she had endured. Paige being bound and gagged offered no comfort while Pam kept her sister gave them some words of encouragement.

Freebie just continued watching over them in complete indifference to the scene.

"Hey, Freebie! Can't we have some medical help here and something to eat? These people are in pain!" cried out Pam.

"Oh, very well! Here!" she said waving her arm and several plates of bread and cups of water appeared.

"Bread and water?" asked Priscilla.

"Hey, this is no fricking five star hotel! You're the prisoners not me. Shut up and eat it. It's all you're getting. Jeez! Who do they think they are?" she said now working on her hair.

"God. I'm glad I'm not that vain!" said Phoebe as she sipped a little water.

Priscilla had to feed everyone and took the last for herself. She was playing with her bread a bit when she looked up at Freebie. Something orbed in very quickly and took her away.

"UH, where did she go?" cried out Priscilla.

"What's going on!" yelled Paige.

"That Freebie warlock. She just vanished!" said Priscilla.

"Well, we're still trapped in here!" Paige reminded her as a figure orbed in.

"LEO! Or LOUIE?" asked Phoebe.

"LOUIE. We don't have much time," said Louie.

He went over and healed Piper's wounds, Prue's burns and Phoebe's bruises.

"Oh, God that feels good," said Phoebe standing up now unbound.

"Thanks, Leo, uh, whatever." Prue stirred.

"Hey, sweetie. You're OK. Louie healed you!" Phoebes said sweetly.

"Lord. I never want that experience again. Barbequed alive! Woo!" sexclaimed Prue.

Piper woke up screaming.

"Hey, it's OK. We're in the process of being rescued." Said Phoebe.

Piper was still shaking. "Ah, ah, ah, ah. Try being carved up alive. I'll never get that vision out of my head!" she said collapsing in Phoebe's arms.

"What about you, Phoebes." said Prue.

"I'm OK for now. Just don't know how well I'll sleep later. Which way out Leo?" asked Phoebes.

"First, Pam I got this for you," said Louie. He handed her a piece of paper.

"It's the vanquishing spells from the Book of Shadows for the Dark Shadows. We can take care of them here and now!" said Pam. "So everything is all right?"

"Ah, no. Your house was burned to the ground. Prudy must have done it. I'm sorry!" said Louie.

"Oh God!" said Priscilla holding onto Pam.

"Making us homeless! That's another strike again those bitches!" cried Paige.

"But in the ashes I found the Book of Shadows intact. Its magic must have been very strong to resist that fire. I found that page in it. The book is in a safe place with the Elders. The Charmed Ones can at least start ove,." suggested Louie. "Let's orb out of here!"

"Oh no, you don't!" cried out Prudy.

Louie grabbed the nearest witches, Pam and Piper vanished..

"He is still that little weaselly white lighter. I should have run that gang not him," sneered Prudy. She raised her hand and all of the bars melted to nothing.

"You're next!" said Prudy looking at Prue. Prue threw her and Pippy back. Pippy blinked in behind Prue and grabs her arms. Paige threw Pippy back and had to dodge fireballs thrown by Prudy. Pippy blinks over to Phoebe and held a knife to her throat.

"Stop it or the witch is dead," Pippy cried.

Louie orbed in behind Pippy and grabed her. Paige concentrates and had Prudy was quickly tied up. Louie left and got Freebie, Piper and Pam.

"Pippy, Pippy. Why did you do it? I love you so!" Louise told his captive.

"How was I going to make it on your world? I am what I am and I thought you were, too. That was who I fell in love with!" said Pippy.

"We could have been happy together," he lamented.

"No, we would have to have been happy your way. I will not change. Eventually I would either have killed you or you would have to kill me," sneered Pippy.

"WHOA. That's my flip side?" asked Piper.

"Yep. When you are desperate. You want your love torn from you? You want to lose your child? If you hadn't come I would have at least been happy. Now look at me!" Pippy cried in tears.

"Hey, we were pulled here by a demon! I had NOTHING to do with it. I only did what I thought was right! If you had made different choices at least you and Louie could have been together." said Piper.

"Go to hell!" shouted Pippy.

"NO! You do that. We were trapped here and my sisters and I all did that we thought was right." said Phoebe now standing with her sisters.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood opposite their counter parts now frozen.

"You know what we have to do," said Priscilla.

"Them, not us!" said Piper.

"Good bye Pippy. I will always love you." said Louie to his frozen lost love.

The other-worldly Charmed Ones repeated the vanquishing spell for Prudy, Pippy and Freebie and they disappeared momentarily howling in pain.

"Whoa! It was almost like seeing us die! That was a life changing experience!" said Piper.

"But we won thanks to Louie," said Phoebe.

"The Elders wouldn't have it any other way. It was part of my old life that was causing the trouble, so I had to right it," said Louie.

"And very well I might add," said Prue.

"So here we are thanking you again!" said Paige. "I do hope this is the last time. This is our world, leave us be."

"Gladly. How do we get back?" asked Phoebe.

"I have the amulet that Pippy used. You can go back immediately." said Louie.

"Well, Louie. Take care of Patty, is it? I carried her for a little while. Raise her to be a good little witch!" said Piper to Louie.

"You are one of the good ones. I can appreciate that now. Good bye Piper," said Louie hugging her.

Priscilla hugged Phoebe and Pam hugged Piper, their counterparts.

"Look, Paige. You may not appreciate us here, but we do appreciate your help. So, thank you," said Prue putting out her hand.

"OH, all right! You did help us stop these guys. Just don't cross the 'whatever' again. We have a lot of work here re-establishing the Charmed Ones. Good luck Prue," said Paige shaking her hand half-heartedly.

"Good bye, Paige," said Prue smiling. "Ready sisters?" Prue said. They,all waved and vanished in a burst of white light.

Louie looked up and whispered, "Good-by. my dearest Pippy. Goodbye." Wiling away a tear in his eye.

THE END


End file.
